Yakuza
by Acia
Summary: Tous les mille ans, un porteur naît sur terre. Naruto est un porteur, pour le protéger, ses parents vont le confier à la famille Uchiwa, une famille mafieuse très puissante du japon.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Yakuza

**Chapitre : **Chapitre I

**Couple : **SasuNaru – Mpreg

**Rating : **M pour la suite

**Résumé **: Tous les mille ans, un porteur naît sur terre. Naruto est un porteur, pour le protéger, ses parents vont le confier à la famille Uchiwa, une famille mafieuse très puissante du japon.

Je voudrais remercier ma bêta pour le merveilleux travail qu'elle a accompli.

_Chapitre 1 : LE PORTEUR_

Dans un petit village perdu dans une chaîne de montagnes, une femme aux cheveux rouges comme le feu était en train d'accoucher. Elle hurlait de douleur sous les encouragements du médecin et de l'infirmière. La tête du bébé apparut enfin, suivi de près par le reste du corps.

Pendant ce temps, un grand blond faisait les cents pas devant la porte, il aurait aimé rejoindre sa femme et la soutenir mais la vue du sang lui était insupportable. Une honte vu le métier qu'il exerçait, car le blond était inspecteur de police.

Le blond se nommait Minato et était d'origine américaine mais avait été élevé en France, à la mort de sa mère. Il mesurait dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-deux, des cheveux blonds lui arrivant au cou avec de magnifiques yeux bleus qu'il avait hérité de sa mère.

Sa femme s'appellait Kushina Uzumaki. Elle était japonaise, un garçon manqué, bavarde et était très généreuse envers les personnes en difficultés. Elle avait un tempérament de feu et disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait sans se soucier des autres. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Minato était tombé amoureux d'elle.

La porte de la salle d'accouchement s'ouvrit sur le médecin. Il s'agissait un homme d'un certain âge, environ la soixantaine, portant des lunettes en forme rectangulaire sur le bout du nez, habillé d'une chemise grise par-dessus sa blouse blanche et d'un pantalon noir simple.

Minato se mit face au docteur qui avait un air grave au visage, cela fit peur au blond.

- Félicitation ! Vous avez eu un magnifique petit garçon, annonça le docteur. Minato se mit à sauter comme un enfant qui venait d'avoir son cadeau de Noël et serra le médecin dans ses bras.

- Mais il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, ajouta l'homme à la blouse blanche en prenant la direction de son bureau.

Le blond le suivit, la peur au ventre, se demandant s'il y avait eu des complications pendant l'accouchement. Ils entrèrent dans un bureau assez simple, constitué d'un bureau au milieu. Devant celui-ci, il y avait deux fauteuils et deux armoires pleines à craquer sur le mur de droit.

Minato prit place sur un des fauteuils en face du bureau, tandis que le médecin s'installait à son bureau.

- Ma femme ou mon fils a un problème ? questionna Minato.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont tous les deux en bonne santé.

- Alors, de quoi nous devons parler ?

- Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire va vous paraître absurde, mais je vous prie de me croire.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Votre fils est un porteur.

- Un porteur ? demanda Minato ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait le médecin.

- Un porteur est un homme capable d'enfanter, il…

- Capable d'enfanter !? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi !? s'écria Minato. Ce médecin était fou ou sénile, capable d'enfanter et puis quoi encore !

- Ecoutez, beaucoup de personnes ne sont pas au courant, d'autres pensent que c'est une légende, mais tous les mille ans un porteur naît sur Terre.

- Je ne veux pas vous vexer, mais vous devriez prendre votre retraite, dit le blond en se levant, ne voulant plus écouter les idioties du médecin.

Sa femme aurait pu accoucher à Paris et non dans cet hôpital de fou, mais elle avait voulu changer d'air. Elle trouvait que celui de Paris était étouffant et pas bon pour le bébé. Et lui, en mari aimant, l'avait ramené ici sous les conseils d'un ami. Qui aurait cru que son fils serait prématuré et qu'il allait naître seulement à son septième mois.

- Je vous préviens quand même, votre fils est en grand danger, ajouta à nouveau le docteur.

Minato se stoppa net devant la porte du bureau, entendant les paroles de l'homme. Il se retourna et dévisagea l'homme en face de lui.

- Comment ça en grand danger ? Expliquez-vous !

- Même si leur existence n'est pas connue de tous, il y a certaines personnes qui les convoitent.

- Qui les convoitent ?

- Oui, un homme capable de donner naissance est une chose rare.

- Admettons que je crois à vos inepties, comment ces gens seront que mon fils est… un porteur comme vous le dites ?

- Le porteur a une marque particulière sur le bas du ventre, expliqua l'homme.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait fait naître un porteur. Lui, un simple docteur dans une province perdue dans les montagnes. C'était hallucinant comment la vie pouvait être parfois incroyable. La question du père de l'enfant le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Quel genre de marque ?

- Le porteur possède une espèce de sceau en forme de tourbillon sur le bas du ventre.

- Mais, à part vous et l'infirmière, personne n'a pu la voir, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'infirmière va se taire à ce sujet, je suis même sûr qu'à l'instant où nous discutons, la moitié de l'hôpital est déjà au courant.

- Personne ne va croire à ce genre de truc, répondit Minato qui l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Le docteur le fixa quelques minutes sans rien dire.

- Les gens de ce village croient aux légendes, alors la seule chose que vous pouvez faire, c'est de vous sauver d'ici avec votre femme et fils, conseilla le médecin.

Minato était figé sur place. Son fils venait à peine de naître qu'il était déjà en grand danger. Comment pourrait-il l'annoncer à Kushina ? Elle péterait un câble en apprenant ceci. Un porteur, rien que ça ? Son fils était incroyable. Minato se souvint qu'il ne savait presque rien sur les porteurs.

- Pourriez-vous m'en dire un peu plus sur les porteurs ?

- Bien sûr, mais nous ne savons pas grand-chose à leur propos. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ils naissent tous les mille ans. Ils ont les capacités d'enfanter et d'apporter la joie et le bonheur dans leur foyer, il parait qu'une très ancienne famille est à leur recherche depuis la nuit des temps. D'après ce que je sais, ils ont déjà eu un porteur, et celui-ci est mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Mort ?

- Oui, cette famille cherche à découvrir comment le porteur fait pour pouvoir porter un enfant, alors que les attributs d'un homme ne sont pas faits pour ça. Ils l'analysent de toute part et le force même à procréer avec un autre pour suivre l'évolution du bébé.

- Mais, c'est immonde de faire une chose pareille ! Ils le considèrent juste comme un cobaye et non comme un humain.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est pour cela que vous devez protéger votre fils et faire en sorte qu'il ne tombe jamais entre leurs mains.

- Comptez sur moi, ces salopards n'auront jamais mon fils !

- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Vous devriez rejoindre votre femme et votre fils, signer la décharge et partir loin de ce village.

- Merci de m'avoir appris tout cela, je vous serais toujours reconnaissance, dit Minato en sortant du bureau. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Kushina.

Les rouages du destin étaient en marche, alors qu'un beau bébé blond dormait tranquillement sans savoir que des heures sombres arrivaient.

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Yakuza

**Chapitre : **Chapitre II

**Couple : **Sasunaru Mpreg

**Rating: **M pour la suite

_Chapitre 2 : Naruto_

En entrant dans la chambre, Minato vit sa femme penchée vers leur fils qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, Kushina releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sourit envoyant son mari.

Le blond s'approcha du lit, embrassa sa femme sur le front et découvrit son fils. Ce dernier est la réplique exacte de son père, les mêmes yeux bleus et une touffe de cheveux blond sur la tête, avec une peau lisse, douce et transparente par endroit.

Minato se sentit fier de voir que son fils était si beau, il ferait des ravages quand il grandira, les filles lui courront après. Au mot ''fille'', le blond se rappela que son fils est un porteur, donc cela signifie qui il sera gay. Rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer un homme touchant son fils donna la nausée à Minato, il n'est pas homophobe et n'avait rien contre les gays, mais c'est autre chose quand c'est votre propre fils qui se fait sodomiser.

Kushina, remarquant le visage contrarié de son mari, lui caressa doucement le visage.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh, Kushina ! Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, dit l'inspecteur de police en posant son front contre celui de la rousse, cette dernière continua à lui caresser le visage.

- Dit-le simplement.

- Justement, ce que je veux te dire est loin d'être simple, répliqua Minato en marchant vers la fenêtre.

La rousse posa le bébé qui s'était endormi dans son berceau placé à côté d'elle et fixa son mari. Kushina n'aimait pas la tête que faisait Minato, son ventre se mit à se tordre d'angoisse.

- Minato ! Tu me fais peur là, alors dit moi immédiatement au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

- Notre fils n'est pas un enfant ordinaire.

- Pas ordinaire ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- C'est un porteur.

- Un porteur ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne te suis pas, demanda Kushina. Son mari parlait par énigme et ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

Minato, n'a jamais été très bavard mais au moins avec elle, il arrivait toujours à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. La mort de sa mère, l'éloignement de son père l'ont petits à petits renfermé sur lui-même.

La seule personne avec qui il parlait à cœur ouvert était Jiraya, le meilleur ami de sa mère, celui qui l'a élevé à la mort de celle-ci. Le père de Minato a préféré refaire sa vie avec sa jeune secrétaire avec qui il trompait sa femme depuis de trois ans, le blond fut dévasté quand il l'apprit.

Depuis ce jour, pour lui, son père était mort à ses yeux, Kushina et Jiraya essayaient de recoller les morceaux entre le père et le fils, mais Minato restait sur sa position tandis que le père s'en foutait royalement que son fils lui pardonne ou pas. Au moment où Minato a apprit que sa femme attendait un heureux événement, il se jura d'être toujours là pour lui et d'être le père qu'il n'a jamais eu.

- Un porteur est un homme capable de donner naissance.

- Quoi ? Haha… Très drôle chéri. Donner naissance, tu ne te fous pas un peu de ma gueule là !?

- Je t'assure Kushina, moi-même je n'y ai pas cru au début, mais ce docteur a réussi à me convaincre.

- Un docteur t'a raconté que notre fils est capable d'enfanter ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, dit la rousse en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas exploser de rire devant Minato. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser en se moquant de lui ouvertement.

'' Franchement, comment a-t' il put croire à cette connerie, donner naissance et puis quoi encore !?

- Il est en danger Kushina !

- En danger, mon bébé !?

-Oui, d'après le docteur, une famille est à la recherche des porteurs et d'autres personnes aussi, ajouta Minato.

Il se doutait bien que son amour ne le croirait pas facilement, mais ils devaient vite quittés le village. Soudain Minato se souvient de quelque chose de très important.

Il remarcha vers le berceau où dormait son fils, il lui caressa doucement la tête et se tourna vers sa femme qui le regardait d'un air perdu. Minato s'assit sur le lit, et prit sa femme dans ses bras.

- Je viens de me souvenir que nous n'avons pas encore donné un nom à notre fils.

- Ce sera Naruto, dit toute souriante Kushina dans les bras de son mari, ce dernier la regarda surpris.

- Naruto, ce n'est pas le titre du dernier livre de Jiraya ?

- Si justement, je sais que tu as aimé lire ce livre et en même temps, Jiraya est une personne très importante pour toi, alors je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir, expliqua Kushina en donnant un baiser chaste à Minato.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

-Tu as intérêt ! Sinon, je te quitterai sur-le-champ.

- Tu ne peux pas me quitter.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que tu n'arriverais pas vivre sans moi à tes cotés.

- Prétentieux va ! Mais tu as raison, sans toi, je n'aurais aucune raison de vivre, confessa la rousse en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

Qui aurait cru qu'elle, Kushina Uzumaki, fille d'un mafieux japonais tomberait amoureux d'un américain domicilié en France.

Elle était venu à Paris pour étudier l'art contemporain, elle avait eu du mal pour que son père accepte de la laisser vivre seul à Paris sans garde du corps à ses côtés.

Grâce à sa mère, elles réussirent à le convaincre, mais à condition qu'à son retour, elle épouse l'homme qu'aura choisi son paternelle. Kushina accepta sans même y réfléchir, tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était de partir.

Comment aurait-t- elle put savoir qu'elle allait rencontrer son âme-sœur en France ?

Lors d'une soirée qu'avait organisée une amie, elle vit un grand blond assit dans son coin sans se mêler aux autres. Etant une personne très sociale qui se faisait rapidement des amis, la rousse fut surprise de ce comportement.

Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à discuter avec lui, la rousse apprit qu'il s'appelait Minato Namikaze. Qu'il étudiait le droit pour pouvoir intégrer une école de police plus tard.

A la fin de la soirée, ils échangeraient leurs numéros de téléphone pour rester en contact. Ils se revirent plusieurs fois autour d'un café ou au cinéma, au début se fut juste en amis, mais ils commencèrent à se rendre compte qu'ils tombaient amoureux de l'un à l'autre.

Minato fit le premier pas en embrassant Kushina, un soir où il l'a raccompagnée chez elle. La rousse comprit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et prit peur, elle avait fait une promesse à son père, elle ne pouvait pas choisir entre son père et Minato.

La rousse appela sa mère pour lui demander conseil, sa mère a toujours été une confidente à qui elle se confiait. Cette dernière lui dit de suivre son cœur avant tout, même si elle devait briser la promesse faite à son père.

Kushina n'eut pas à réfléchir sachant que son cœur avait déjà décidé pour elle.

Deux ans plus tard, Minato lui demanda de l'épouser à la veille de Noël devant la tour Eiffel.

Ils se rendirent au japon, mais furent chassés comme des malpropres par le père de Kushina qui n'acceptait pas ce mariage. Kushina appelait sa mère de temps à autre pour prendre de ses nouvelles et celle de son père même si ce dernier ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle.

Minato et Kushina se marièrent dans une magnifique chapelle auprès de leurs meilleurs amis et Jiraya, ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie, il resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

A la fin de ses études, Kushina trouva du travail dans un musée tandis que Minato sortait premier de sa promotion, leur vie était assez simple mais leur convenaient.

- Moi aussi, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, dit Minato en l'embrassant passionnément.

Après quelques secondes, ils cessèrent le baiser par manque d'oxygène. Le blond caressa de son pouce les lèvres de Kushina, rougis par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

- Nous devons partir immédiatement.

- Pour aller où ?

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas au Vermont ? Mon grand-père a une ferme, nous pourrions nous cacher là-bas.

- Tu crois vraiment à cette histoire.

-Oui mon amour, mon instinct me dit que ce docteur ne s'est pas foutu de nous, il avait l'air si sincère. Et puis je ne veux prendre aucun risque concernant Naruto.

- Alors je te suis.

A la fin de sa phrase, Kushina quitta le lit, prit un sac qui se trouvait posé sur une chaise, sorti une jolie robe à fleur puis l'enfila. La robe lui arrivait au-dessous des genoux.

Elle avait du mal à tenir debout à cause de l'accouchement, Minato prit Naruto toujours endormi dans ses bras, ensuite le sac qu'il plaça sur son épaule.

La famille Namikaze sortit de la chambre et se rendit à l'accueil où Minato signa la décharge de sortie. La température extérieure était douce annonçant l'arrivée du printemps, ils arrivèrent devant une KIA noir garée dans le parking de l'hôpital.

Kushina s'installa sur le siège avant et prit Naruto dans ses bras, Minato lui mit la ceinture de sécurité et fit le tour de la voiture pour prendre place sur le siège conducteur. La voiture démarra en reprenant la direction de la sortie du village.

Deux hommes portant des manteaux noir avec des motifs de nuages rouges sortirent de l'ombre et la suivit du regard.

- C'est bon, tu as pu savoir leurs noms ?

- Oui aucun problème, il a suffi que je fasse du charme à l'infirmière qui est à l'accueil pour l'avoir.

- Appelle le boss pour lui dire.

- Pourquoi moi ? Vas-y-toi.

- Tu sais bien que c'est toi qu'il préfère.

-Mouais, tu dis ça juste pour éviter de lui parler au cas où il serait énervé, répondit l'homme en sortant un téléphone portable de sa poche.

Il composa un numéro, à la troisième sonnerie, quelqu'un décrocha tandis que son compagnon allumait une cigarette

- Vous l'avez trouvé ?, demanda immédiatement une voix d'homme lugubre à vous glacer le sang.

- Oui boss, le porteur a été emmené par sa famille, mais nous avons leurs noms, je vais l'envoyer à Asai pour les localiser.

- Dès que vous les auraient trouvés, appelez-moi. Ah ! Une dernière chose ne faites aucun mal au porteur, pour les parents faites ce que vous voulez.

- D'accord boss, vous pouvez compter sur nous répondit l'homme.

La voix à l'autre bout du fil raccrocha sans rien rajouter.

- Qu'a dit le boss ?

- De ne faire aucun mal au porteur, mais pour les parents, nous avons carte blanche.

- Je sens que tu vas prendre ton pied avec ces pauvres gens.

- Que veux-tu, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas torturé ou tué quelqu'un, je me sens un peu rouillé.

- Vas-y mollo quand même, il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

- T'inquiètes, ça sera un boulot vite fait et propre, on y va.

L'autre hocha la tête et jeta son mégot par terre, ils partirent vers une Mercedes noire aux vitres teintées qui reluisée comme si elle sortait du garage, à leur passage tous les gens du village les scrutaient. Il était rare, même très rare de voir ce genre de voiture circuler dans le village ou les environs.

Au bout de deux jours de voyage, la famille Namikaze arrivaient enfin à Paris vers dix heures du soir, le voyage les avaient énormément fatigués, surtout Minato, qui avait du faire le guet pendant les deux nuits qu'ils avaient passés à l'hôtel.

Ils possédaient un magnifique appartement sur le premier arrondissement de Paris, un endroit calme, vaste où se trouve une partie des grands monuments de Paris, au grand bonheur de Kushina.

La chambre du bébé a déjà été préparée en avance, elle se trouvait juste à côté de celle des parents.

La chambre est dans les tons bleu et blanc, le berceau est posé du côté droit de la chambre. A côté de lui, se trouve la table à langer et les soins pour bébé, un peu plus loin, une petite armoire qui contient des vêtements pour bébé, à côté celle-ci se trouve également un coffre remplit de jouets pour enfants. A la fenêtre, des rideaux représentant la lune et les étoiles étaient accrochés.

Kushina posa Naruto dans son berceau, lui fit une bise sur le front, et sorti de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds ne voulant nullement réveiller son petit ange endormit. Elle rejoint Minato qui s'est déjà allongé sur leur lit, étant trop fatigué. Il ne rêve que d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'endormirent.

Vers le coup de trois heures du matin, Kushina ouvrit les yeux en entendant les pleurs de Naruto provenir de sa chambre, elle se leva avec difficulté. Elle souleva Naruto en lui chantant une berceuse pour le calme, elle le changea et s'assit sur une chaise pour lui donner le sein, Naruto se mit à téter en posant sa minuscule main sur le sein de sa mère.

Voyant que Naruto avait fini de téter, Kushina le posa sur son épaule pour le faire roter. Après, elle le remit dans son berceau où il s'endormit immédiatement.

La rousse retourna dans sa chambre, dès l'instant où elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit, éreintée.

Au petit déjeuner, Kushina se rappela qu'elle devait demander à son mari à propos du tatouage étrange que leur fils possédaitsur le bas du ventre, elle l'avait remarqué le premier jour qu'elle l'avait changé Naruto.

Elle avait voulu demander à Minato, mais ça lui était complément sortie de la tête.

- Dit moi mon amour, pourquoi Naruto possède un tatouage en forme de tourbillon sur le bas du ventre ?

- C'est vrai que je ne t'avais pas parlé du tatouage. D'après le docteur, c'est grâce à ce tatouage qu'on reconnait un porteur, c'est leur marque en quelque sorte.

- Tu es en train de me dire que si Naruto n'avait plus ce tatouage, il pourrait mener une vie normale comme les autres enfants.

- Tu sais chérie, je ne crois pas que notre fils sera un enfant comme les autres, qu'il est ce tatouage ou pas.

- Tu as raison, mais je n'arrive pas me faire à l'idée qu'il soit porteur, c'est quand même un peu trop gros pour moi, dit Kushina en buvant son café au lait.

Le blond lui caressa la main qui était posée à côté de lui. Soudain, Ils entendirent quelqu'un rentrer dans leur appartement, Minato se leva tandis que Kushina le regardait avec une expression effrayé sur le visage.

Le blond lui indiqua du doigt la chambre de Naruto, celle-ci comprit et y courut où elle s'y enferma à double tour, Minato prit son revolver de service et attendit que la personne vienne à lui.

De la porte d'entrée jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Minato, il y avait la cuisine, une chambre que le blond a transformé en bureau et une salle de bain.

Les pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, Minato leva son revolver au moment où la personne fit son entrée.

Le blond s'étonna de voir Jiraya, l'homme qui l'a élevé et qu'il considérait presque comme un père, ce dernier se figea en voyant le revolver pointé vers lui. C'est un homme d'environ la cinquantaine, avec des longs cheveux blancs qui lui arriver jusqu'aux reins, il portait une chemise rouge où les deux premiers boutons étaient ouvert avec un pantalon gris.

- Tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque ou quoi !?, hurla jiraya en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Il a cru qu'il allait mourir sur place en découvrant le révolver de Minato vers sa direction, il a vu sa pauvre vie défiler devant ses yeux.

- Que fais-tu chez moi de si beau matin ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

- Comment ça ? Je te rappelle que je suis chez moi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Je sais bien qu'on est chez toi, mais tu étais censé rentrer dans deux semaines, et je te rappelle que tu m'avais dit de nourrir tes poissons rouges.

- Oh, oui c'est vrai j'avais complément oublié ! Mais tu sais, tu pouvais très bien venir l'après-midi.

- J'avais d'autres projets pour l'après-midi, répondit simplement Jiraya en s'installant sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui, son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine, dû à la frayeur qui il avait eu.

- Je suppose que tu vas encore courir après les étudiantes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment, au fait, pourquoi es-tu rentré plutôt ? Où est Kushina ? Ne me dit qu'elle a eu des complications avec le bébé et que c'est pour cela que vous êtes rentrés.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kushina et Naruto vont bien.

- Naruto ?

- Oui, notre fils qui est né il y a trois jours, répondit fièrement Minato, alors que Jiraya le fixait stupéfait.

Kushina revint dans le salon à pas de loup, et fut surprise en découvrant Jiraya qui fixait Minato comme un poisson rouge.

- J'espère que tu accepteras de devenir son parrain, ajouta la rousse en faisant la bise à Jiraya, qui sursauta ne l'ayant pas vu arriver.

'' Ces deux-là vont me tuer un jour à toujours me surprendre, ils devraient savoir que je n'ai plus un cœur tout jeune.''

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu étais seulement à sept mois de grossesses.

- Naruto est un enfant prématuré.

- Je croyais que ton docteur avait dit que tu arriverais à terme à neuf mois.

- Oui, mais Naruto a préféré sortir plus tôt.

- Aussi impatience que son père alors, après tout, les chiens ne font pas des chats.

- C'est censé être un compliment ?, demanda en boudant Minato.

Jiraya et kushina se mirent à rire. Jiraya s'arrêta net de rire en apercevant les traits tirés et fatigués de Minato.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu plus, tu as l'air épuisé, conseilla l'homme en fixant son fils de cœur.

C'est comme ça que Jiraya considérait le blond. A La mort de son amie, Oria, emportée par un cancer, il lui promit de prendre soin de son fils. Oria se doutait qu'à sa mort, le père de Minato n'allait nullement s'occuper de son fils préférant conter fleurette à sa secrétaire.

Cela se confirma à la mort de celle-ci, le père vida son compte bancaire, emmena sa secrétaire avec lui et parti vivre dans une ile paradisiaque laissant derrière lui un enfant en pleurs.

- Dormir ne va pas arranger nos ennuis.

- Vos ennuis ?

- Jiraya, il faut que je te dise que notre Naruto est un porteur, tu ne dois sûrement pas savoir ce…

- Je sais ce sait un porteur, je l'ai appris lors d'un de mes voyages. Mais, je pensais que c'était une légende. La première fois quand m'avait parlé de l'existence des porteurs, j'étais en voyage dans une petite ville perdue en Amérique latine. J'ai cru que le gars était complément fou, j'ai passé la soirée à rire. Mais si vous dites que Naruto en est un, je vous crois. C'est quand même hallucinant d'imaginer un homme enceint.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'arrive toujours pas à digérer cette nouvelle, approuva Minato.

Savoir que son fils serait un jour capable de porter son enfant avait un coté extraordinaire et un coté assez bizarroïde. Naruto allait devoir se battre contre les préjugés. Cela fondait le cœur du blond, il aurait préféré que son fils ait une vie simple et normale.

- Il va éveiller pleins de convoitises. Oh merdre ! L'Akatsuki doit déjà être à vos trousses.

- L'Akatsuki ? C'est quoi ça encore ?, questionna Kushina.

Savoir déjà qu'une famille est après eux en plus d'autres personnes et voilà maintenant s'ajoute l'Akat… machin chouette.

- C'est une organisation qui œuvre dans l'ombre, personne ne sait à nos jours qui est à sa tête, on prétend même qu'elle a déjà infiltré les plus grandes organisations du monde, tel que Interpol. Mon informateur m'a dit qu'ils seraient à la rechercher d'un porteur, quand il m'avait annoncé ça je n'ai pas cru étant donné que je ne croyais pas à l'existence d'un porteur. Mais, la donne change maintenant, précisa jiraya. Être un auteur à succès lui a permis d'avoir certaines sources haut placés.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils vous en déjà pistés, ils ne vont pas tarder à se mettre en mouvement, ajouta Jiraya.

- Comment le pourront-ils ? demanda Kushina, perdue.

- J'ai donné mon nom et le tiens à l'hôpital du village, à partir de là, ils pourront rapidement remonter jusqu'à nous.

- Il faut se méfier de tout à partir de maintenant, ne plus faire confiance à n'importe qui et surveiller vos arrières.

- Nous devons partir rapidement pour le Vermont, déclara Minato.

Lui qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette ville était obligé d'y retourner pour son fils. L'ironie de la vie lui donnait envie de rire.

- Le Vermont est une mauvaise idée. Réfléchis, ils connaissent déjà ton nom, ils vont fouiller ta vie dans les moindre détails, ils se sauront que ton grand-père paternel y vit toujours et qu'il possède une ferme là-bas. Ils n'auront qu'à venir vous cherchez.

- J'ai une autre idée, proposa Kushina.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, surpris.

- Laquelle ? demanda Minato.

- Je propose quand aillent plutôt au Japon, je connais un lieu où nous pourrons mieux nous cacher.

- Quel lieu ? Ton père n'acceptera jamais de nous laisser mettre un pied chez lui ou dans ses repères.

- Je ne pensais pas à mon père, mais à une autre personne plus puissante, précisa Kushina.

Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine d à l'idée de retourner dans son pays natal.

- Plus puissante que ton père, tu fais référence à qui là ?, demandèrent en chœur Minato et Jiraya.

- Les Uchiwa, répondit la rousse avec détermination.

En entendant ce nom, les deux hommes présents dans la pièce se figèrent sur place.

A Suivre

Un petit review, pour me faire plaisir .


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Yakuza

**Chapitre : **Chapitre III

**Couple : **SasuNaru - Mpreg

**Rating: **M pour la suite

_Chapitre 3 : LES UCHIWA_

Minato et Jiraya, toujours sous le choc, observaient Kushina sans prononcer un mot, cette dernière attendant leurs réactions. Cela ne tarda pas, le blond fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé à l'instant, tu as bien dit Uchiwa ?

- Oui, j'ai bien dit Uchiwa, alors arrêtez de faire vos tête de déterré.

- Mais Kushina, Uchiwa n'est pas un nom qu'on peut prononcer à la légère, précisa Jiraya.

Minato hocha la tête pour l'approuver.

- Je vous rappelle que je viens d'une famille de mafieux, alors je sais mieux que vous qu'il ne faut pas prononcer leur nom à tord et à travers.

- Alors pourquoi tu nous suggères d'aller chez eux ? demanda Minato.

Il ne comprenait pas comment sa femme pouvait faire une telle suggestion. Les Uchiwa étaient connus de tous. Étant inspecteur de police, le blond savait qu'il s'agissait d'un clan de yakuza très puissant au Japon, trempant dans des affaires louches telles que le trafic d'armes, de drogues ou d'immigrants clandestins. Pour couvrir leurs activités et blanchir leur argent, ils disposaient de nombreux hôtels de luxe ainsi que des clubs privés où tout le gratin du showbiz se réunissait. D'après ses renseignements, le clan Uchiwa était apparu vers les années 1863 et le fondateur du clan était un ancien capitaine de la garde royale de l'empereur. C'était pour cela que l'état intervenait rarement dans les activités de ce clan et aussi parce qu'ils leur versaient des pots de vin.

- Avec eux à nos cotés, personne n'aura le courage de s'en prendre à nous.

- C'est vrai, mais tu oublies une chose : nous n'avons aucun lien avec eux. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ils nous aideraient s'ils n'ont rien à y gagner, intervint Jiraya avant de penser. _L'idée de Kushina est bonne mais les mafieux n'aident pas les gens s'ils n'ont rien en échange et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est lorsqu'ils vont apprendre que Naruto est un porteur... Eux aussi le voudront étant donné que Naruto leur rapporterait une sacrée somme d'argent s'ils le vendaient._

- Moi j'ai un lien avec eux, répondit la rousse.

Elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen de protéger son bébé, elle n'allait pas laisser tomber. Elle ferait en sorte que les Uchiwa les accueillent. Et pour cela il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'aider.

- Lequel ? questionna en chœur les deux hommes. Avec Kushina, ils s'attendaient à tout.

- Mikoto.

- Mikoto ?

- Oui, Mikoto, l'épouse de l'actuel chef du clan Uchiwa, expliqua la rousse.

- Attends, tu es en train de nous dire que tu connais l'épouse de l'homme le plus dangereux du japon ! hurla Minato.

- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

- Enfin Kushina, tu aurais dû m'en parler.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, à moins qu'elle ne t'intéresse, se moqua Kushina.

- Je ne pense pas... S'il pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur cette femme, il risque de le perdre et pas que le doigt, si tu veux mon avis, évasa Jiraya.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec une expression proche de dire « ce n'est pas drôle ».

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé d'elle parce que je pensais que je devais oublier tout ce qui avait un rapport avec mon passé pour me consacrer uniquement sur ma nouvelle vie ici, auprès de toi et Naruto, dit Kushina en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage.

Malgré ses neuf ans passés en France, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier son pays natal, ses parents, ses amis... Minato la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il n'aimait pas voir son épouse pleurer. Et d'un autre coté, il se sentait coupable parce que, si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, elle serait rentrée chez elle et ne serait pas reniée par son père. Jiraya s'éclipsa jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau et aussi pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Pendant ce temps, Kushina s'était calmée et demeurée dans les bras de son mari.

- Mikoto est notre dernière chance.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va nous aider ? Et puis, je voudrais savoir où tu la rencontrais, demanda curieusement Minato.

Il aimait savoir tout ce qui concernait sa très chère femme. Oh ! Bien sûr, il savait déjà tout sur elle. Enfin, apparemment, il y avait encore certains choses qu'il ignorait.

- J'ai rencontré Mikoto au pensionnat pendant mes années de collège, on partageait le même chambre. C'est une personne très douce et gentille, on est devenue rapidement amies. Ses parents sont morts à ses deux ans en lui laissant un énorme héritage. Elle vivait avec sa grand-mère et cette dernière la protégeait des autres membres de sa famille qui ne voulaient qu'une chose, lui prendre son héritage.

- Comment a-t-elle fait pour épouser le chef du clan Uchiwa ?

- Ils se sont rencontrés d'une manière assez saugrenue. Un jour qu'elle était au restaurant, le serveur a confondu sa commande avec celle d'un homme assis à la table à coté d'elle. L'homme en personne n'était d'autre que Fugaku Uchiwa ! A partir de là, ils sont tombés amoureux et se sont mariés trois mois après, relata Kushina.

Elle se souvenait que le mariage avait été l'événement de l'année à ne pas rater. Tous les plus grands clans mafieux du monde avaient été présents, apportant des cadeaux aux mariés - le père de la rousse était parmi eux. Mikoto paraissait tellement heureuse dans sa robe de marié traditionnelle... Elle disait que même si son mari donnait l'impression d'être glacial et sans cœur, ce n'était que pour les apparences, qu'il était très chaleureux, gentil et aimant avec elle.

- Cela date d'y à neuf ans, tu crois qu'elle voudra te reparler ? Après tout, plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois que vous êtes vues...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, notre amitié est plus fort que tout ! Elle doit avoir des enfants maintenant... Quand je pense que je ne les ai jamais rencontré et je ne sais même pas combien ils sont, se lamenta la rousse.

- Ils sont deux et se sont des garçons. L'aîné se nomme Itachi et le cadet Sasuke, l'informa Jiraya en revenant dans le salon. Kushina le regarda, étonnée, ainsi que Minato.

- Comment tu le sais ? questionna le blond.

- Je te rappelle que je suis un auteur à succès donc je sais presque tous sur certaines personnalités, se contenta de dire Jiraya.

- C'est génial ! Je suis très heureuse pour elle ! Alors on va au Japon ? s'impatienta Kushina avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et, ne voyant pas d'objection, se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

- Il faut d'abord que j'aille donner ma lettre de démission et récupérer mes effets personnels, enchaîna aussitôt Minato.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Kushina.

Ils réalisèrent que leur vie à Paris prenait fin et eurent un petit pincement au cœur. Après tout, c'était à Paris qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et aimés. Ils avaient leur train-train quotidien, leurs amis, leur boulot respectif... Voyant de la tristesse sur le visage de son fils adoptif et sa femme, Jiraya leur dit.

- Faites pas cette tête, vous pourriez revenir parfois ici, en laissant le petit auprès de vos hôtes. Entre leurs mains, il sera en sécurité.

- Cela me fait penser que j'ai laissé mon passeport au bureau, dit Kushina.

- C'est pas grave. On ira demain, comme ça, tu leur donneras ta démission en prime, la rassura Minato en lui faisant une bise sur le front.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à planifier leur voyage. Le hic dans leur plan était comment ils allaient faire pour parvenir jusqu'à Mikoto. Étant la femme du chef, elle était trop protégée. Et puisque Kushina n'était pas allée lui rendre visite depuis des années, personne ne se souviendrait d'elle. De plus, tous savaient que les colosses qui gardaient la porte d'entrée étaient changés tous les deux jours pour plus de sécurité. Ce fut Kushina qui trouva la solution.

Dans leurs années passaient au pensionnat, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient données des surnoms. Pour Mikoto, la Fleur de Lotus alors que Kushina fut appelée le Dragon Rouge à cause de ses cheveux rouges et de son tempérament de feu. La rousse était sûre que si Mikoto l'entendait, elle viendrait à eux. Il s'agissait de leur seul espoir.

Le lendemain matin, Minato et Kushina partirent en laissant Naruto au bon soin de Jiraya. Ce dernier n'eut pas faire grand-chose, le petit passait son temps à dormir et ne se réveillait que lorsqu'il avait faim - ce qui était normal pour un nourrisson. Les heures passèrent, la horloge placée dans le salon indiquait minuit. Jiraya était très inquiet, Minato et Kushina étaient en retard. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils rentreraient vers les cinq de l'après-midi et, à présent, il était plus de minuit. Jiraya avait un mauvais pressentiment, son fils adoptif et sa femme l'auraient joint par téléphone s'ils avaient décidé de rentrer plus tard. Lui-même ne pouvait pas les appeler car le couple avait éteint leur portable respectif au cas où ils seraient mis sur écoute, ce qui était plausible avec l'Akatsuki. Ces gens-là avaient beaucoup de moyens.

Ce fut vers les coups de deux du matin que le portable de Jiraya se mit à sonner. Jiraya qui s'était endormi se réveilla en sursaut et le décrocha sans faire attention au numéro qui s'affichait.

- Allô ! Bonsoir, êtes-vous Jiraya ? demande une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Oui, effectivement, c'est moi... A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Au commissariat du quatrième arrondissement, nous aimerons que vous venez immédiatement si possible au poste, annonça la voix.

Jiraya se pétrifia sur place. Pourquoi le commissariat l'appelait-il ? Que donc était-il arrivé à Minato et Kushina ?

- Allô ? Monsieur, m'entendez-vous ? questionna la voix n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse.

Jiraya se dépêcha de répondre.

- Oui, j'ai compris, j'arrive immédiatement, l'informa Jiraya avant de raccrocher.

Il composa un numéro et commanda un taxi. Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer un biberon à Naruto au cas où il aurait faim. Il le mit ensuite, et avec des couches pour bébé dans un sac. On sonna à la porte en lui annonçant que le taxi était arrivé. Il accourut jusqu'à la chambre de Naruto cette fois-ci. Il l'installa dans ses bras en le couvrant bien, puis prit son manteau, sortit enfin pour prendre l'ascenseur.

Le trajet jusqu'au commissariat se passa tranquillement.

Arrivée devant celui-ci, Jiraya paya sa course et entra dans le poste de police. A l'accueil, on lui indiqua un bureau où une personne était sensée l'attendre. Jiraya ouvrit la porte du bureau et trouva un homme d'une trentaine d'années en costard. Il lui indiqua un siège en face du sien et lui demanda s'il désirait boire quelque chose. Jiraya refusa poliment.

- Monsieur, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vos annoncer, commença l'homme avec un regard triste, Jiraya ne pipa un mot et fixa le policier attendant la suite.

- Votre fils adoptif ainsi que sa femme sont morts suite à un accident survenu il y a quatre heures, continua le policier.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme face à lui se mette à pleurer ou hurler, au moins qu'il ait une réaction, mais rien. Jiraya resta de marbre, le bébé endormi dans ses bras.

- Je sais que cela ne va rien changer, mais sachez qu'ils n'ont pas souffert. Ils sont morts sur le coup d'après le médecin légiste, précisa le policier.

Jiraya n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, son cerveau s'étant arrêté dès l'instant où il eut appris la mort de Minato et Kushina. Le policier lui dit quelques mots avant de sortir mais Jiraya n'en comprit pas le sens. Il patienta néanmoins jusqu'à son retour.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme revint avec des papiers en main, se remit à parler et tendit les papiers à Jiraya, lui indiquant un endroit. Enfin, il lui tendit un stylo. Jiraya, tel un automate, le saisit et signa le papier sans même le lire. Puis, une voiture de police le raccompagna à l'appartement.

Dès l'instant où il mit le pied dans l'appartement, Naruto se réveilla et se mit à pleurer, comme s'il avait senti l'absent de ses parents. Le cœur de Jiraya se serra et les premières larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Ses pleurs rejoignirent ceux de Naruto. La douleur de Jiraya était tellement profonde qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer. Il pleurait pour Minato, son fils adoptif, Kushina qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et surtout, pour Naruto qui se retrouvait orphelin à présent. Évidement, il sera toujours là pour lui, mais pourrait-il remplacer l'amour d'un père ou la douceur d'une mère ? Jiraya avait la sensation qu'une main invisible lui compressait le cœur. Lui et Naruto pleurèrent jusqu'à l'épuisement et s'endormirent sur le canapé.

Plus tard, le petit ayant faim se réveilla à nouveau et se remit à pleurer. Jiraya se leva à son tour sous les pleurs du bébé. Il changea Naruto, lui donna un biberon et le mit dans son berceau pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Heureusement pour lui, étant petit, il ne comprenait pas qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus le doux visage de sa mère ou de son père. Il ne garderait aucun souvenir d'eux, à part ceux sur les photos, où étaient figés à jamais leurs sourires. Jiraya se rendit dans le salon, s'assit sur un canapé, sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Il avait l'intention d'arrêter de fumer mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin de la nicotine pour se calmer. Il ne restait plus que lui pour empêcher ces monstres de s'emparer de Naruto. Jiraya était sûr que ce n'était pas un accident, il était sûr à cent pour cent qu'il s'agissait d'un homicide. Les gens qui en avaient après Naruto, étaient sûrement derrière le meurtre de Minato et Kushina. Il devait vite préparer les obsèques des parents de Naruto et partir au plus vite au Japon, là-bas se trouvait leur dernier espoir.

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Yakuza

**Chapitre : **Chapitre IV

**Couple : **SasuNaru – Mpreg

**Rating: **M pour la suite

_Chapitre 4 : LE JAPON_

L'enterrement eut lieu un dimanche matin. Dans le cimetière se tenait tous les amis et collègues de Minato et Kushina, Jiraya portant dans ses bras le petit Naruto qui regardait autour de lui, comme émerveillé de voir autant de monde. Les amis de Minato apprirent à Jiraya que l'enquête avait été classée comme un banal incident de la route. Cela mit en colère l'auteur mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'avait aucun preuve pour montrer qu'il était loin de s'agir d'un banal accident mais bien d'un meurtre.

Jiraya n'avait pas eu le courage d'appeler les parents de Kushina pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Il se disait qu'il irait les voir directement chez eux quand il sera au Japon. Par contre, il avait appelé le père de Minato mais cette ordure n'avait pas denier venir à l'enterrement ou voir son petit fils avant que celui-ci ne soit emmené au pays du soleil levant.

L'auteur avait d'ailleurs tout préparé pour le voyage. Il avait contacté certaines de ses sources au Japon, mais aucune n'avait voulu se proposer pour les emmener au quartier Uchiwa. Cette bande de peureux ne voulait pas mettre un pied dans ce coin de Tokyo, le trouvant trop dangereux. L'auteur avait réservé un hôtel près des quartiers chauds de la capitale. L'hôtel en question avait une particularité qui avait attiré l'auteur, possédant comme emblème un éventail rouge et blanc montrant son appartenant aux Uchiwa.

Jiraya et Naruto prirent l'avion le mardi à midi, leur vol dura presque une journée. Une voiture envoyée par l'hôtel les attendait à l'aéroport. Leur premier nuit à Tokyo se passa tranquillement. Éreintés par leur voyage, Jiraya et Naruto ne firent que dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Jiraya demanda un taxi à la réception sans préciser le lieu où il souhaitait se rendre. Mais les choses se corsèrent quand il monta avec Naruto dans le taxi et qu'il lui demanda de les emmener dans le quartier Uchiwa. En effet, le conducteur refusa catégoriquement de se rentre dans ce lieu malgré la somme que lui proposa Jiraya. Par contre, il lui proposa d'appeler un de ses confrères qui se rendait souvent dans cet endroit.

Le confrère en question arriva vingt minutes plus tard. Il s'agissait d'un chinois qui avait un tatouage en éventail rouge et blanc sur l'avant bras mais qui paraissait néanmoins très sympathique. Comme on le disait souvent, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

- Il parait que vous désirez vous rendre aux quartiers Uchiwa, mais où précisément ? questionna l'homme en scrutant Jiraya de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il le scannait pour savoir s'il était un ennemi ou pas.

- Oui, j'aimerais me rendre à la résidence principale, dit Jiraya en fixant l'homme droit dans les yeux.

Dans ce milieu, il ne fallait jamais montrer sa faiblesse ou sa peur car sinon, vous étiez rapidement tué avant même de vous en rendre compte. Surtout s'il pensait que vous pouviez être un potentiel espion envoyé par un clan ennemi.

- Je ne pourrais pas vous emmener à la résidence principale... Par contre, je peux vous déposer à coté de la route qui s'y rend. Aucun taxi n'a le droit d'aller là-bas, répondit le chinois en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

Jiraya s'installa et posa Naruto sur ses genoux. Le taxi-man fit le tour et démarra la voiture. Ils firent un bout de chemin en silence jusqu'à que le chinois se remette à parler.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je vous en prie.

- Pourquoi désirez-vous vous rendre là-bas avec un bébé dans les bras ? Vous me paraissez sympa alors je vous mets en garde : ces gens-là ne sont pas des enfants de cœur.

- Je suis au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas mais ils sont mon dernier espoir, répondit tristement l'auteur en regardant le petit blond endormi dans ses bras.

Naruto lui rappelait énormément Minato lorsqu'il était petit. L'homme voyant le regard triste de Jiraya par le rétroviseur se tut un moment.

- Ils ne sont pas aussi méchants que le pense tout le monde. Ils ont leurs bons cotés aussi. Alors si vous croyiez vraiment qu'ils sont votre dernier espoir, tentez votre chance.

- On dirait que vous les connaissez assez bien.

- Ils m'ont élevé à la mort de mes parents quand je me suis retrouvé à la rue sans un sou en poche. A présent, ils sont ma famille et ce tatouage représente tout pour moi, répondit le chinois avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Bientôt la voiture rentra dans le quartier animé des Uchiwa. Partout, l'on retrouvait l'éventail rouge et blanc qui ornait chaque coin de rue. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'hommes costauds portant des lunettes noires et des costards. Le conducteur expliqua à Jiraya que la résidence principale se trouvait un peu éloignée du quartier. Pour s'y rendre, il fallait emprunter une longue route qui débouchait directement devant le portail du manoir Uchiwa. Cela étonna Jiraya quand celui-ci apprit que les Uchiwa possédaient un manoir. Lui s'attendait davantage à un style de maison traditionnel. L'homme lui apprit alors qu'un ancien chef du clan, voulant montrer leur supériorité aux autres clans, avait fait construire le manoir. Depuis, les générations suivantes avaient continué à y vivre mais l'on changeait régulièrement l'intérieur pour le rendre plus moderne.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la route et Jiraya descendit de la voiture. Il paya sa course, le chinois lui souhaita une bonne chance et fit demi-tour. Une fois seul, Jiraya soupira en voyant que la route en question était assez longue. En voiture, cela aurait pris vingt minutes mais à pied... La différent était là, surtout si vous portiez un bébé. Heureusement que le paysage était magnifique !

Pendant le trajet, plusieurs voitures montèrent en direction du manoir ou en redescendirent mais aucune ne lui proposa de les emmener. Arrivée presque au portail, une berline noire s'arrêta à la hauteur de Jiraya. Ce dernier se stoppa net et tint plus fermement Naruto dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur que on le lui arrache des mains. Un homme, portant un masque qui cachait la moitié de son visage avec d'étranges cheveux argentés, descendit de la berline.

- Que fait un auteur connu comme vous ici ? demanda l'argenté en fixant Jiraya.

L'auteur parut heureux d'être reconnu. Peut-être que cela lui donnerait un avantage pour rentrer à l'intérieur et voir enfin Mikoto. La chance tournait enfin en sa faveur.

- Je désirerais m'entretenir avec Mikoto Uchiwa pour une affaire très importante, répondit Jiraya.

L'argenté parut surpris quand l'auteur prononça le nom de Mikoto mais se reprit rapidement.

- Pourrais-je savoir de quelle affaire s'agit-il ?

- Non, je suis désolé mais c'est confidentiel.

- Avez-vous au moins un rendez-vous avec madame ? demanda l'homme.

«_ Ben non, comme tu vois mon coco ! _» aurait voulu dire Jiraya mais il se retint.

- Non malheureusement, mais vous pourriez m'aider en lui disant seulement que Dragon Rouge a besoin de son aide.

- Dragon Rouge ?

- Oui, elle comprendra.

L'argenté parut réfléchir quelques instants, puis hocha la tête et remonta dans la voiture qui continua sa route. Le portail s'ouvrit et la berline s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Jiraya espérait de tout son cœur que cet étrange homme passera le message à Mikoto.

Naruto ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux bleus et observa tout ce qui l'entourait. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait mais, étant un bébé, il n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était. Ses mains saisirent les cheveux blanc de son parrain et les tira en rigolant. Voir Naruto rire rendit heureux Jiraya. Ils arrivèrent enfin en face de l'immense portail. Deux hommes très grands de taille et bâtis comme des armoires à glace se tenaient devant l'entrée.

- Circulez monsieur, vous n'aviez rien à faire ici, dit l'un des hommes. Tandis que l'autre ne prononçait aucun mot, en se contentant que d'observer Jiraya et surtout Naruto.

- Si tu veux vendre le petit, ce n'est pas ici que tu devrais être ! Le clan Uchiwa ne fait pas ce genre de ventes alors dégage, continua le garde du corps en scrutant le bébé.

Jiraya le regarda abasourdi par les propos de l'homme et eut froid dans le dos rien qu'à imaginer des gens vendant leur gosse pour du fric. Il était au courant que ce genre de manœuvre existait, mais n'empêchait pas qu'il trouvait cela ignoble.

L'homme argenté réapparut à nouveau et ordonna aux colosses de faire rentrer Jiraya. Ce dernier eut un large sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, il pourrait rencontrer cette fameuse Mikoto et mettre à l'abri Naruto. L'argenté lui dit de le suivre. Ils traversèrent une allée constituée de marbre blanc avant d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme qui avait une cicatrice sur le dessus du nez et des cheveux attachés en ananas. Il semblait être le majordome et Jiraya remarqua qu'il portait une alliance. Il leur annonça que Madame Mikoto les attendait dans le petit salon. Ils marchèrent en direction du salon en question et durent passer par un couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte marron, l'argenté donna deux petits coup dessus et ouvrit la porte. Jiraya fut ébahi par la beauté du salon. Il y avait des grands rideaux relevés aux fenêtres, quelques canapés étaient posés en milieu et autour d'une petit table en verre. Sur cette dernière, un vase de fleurs était posée. Le mur était recouvert de papier peint, des frasques représentant des corbeilles de fruits et des vases de fleurs – un vieux style. Sur l'un des canapés était assise une belle femme. Elle avait les cheveux noirs avec de courtes mèches qui lui arrivaient au niveau des joues. Elle avait également les yeux noirs, portant une robe simple, couleur saumon, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. Jiraya ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très belle.

- Êtes-vous un ami de Kushina ? demanda Mikoto d'une voix douce.

Jiraya hoche la tête n'ayant pas la force de dire un mot, subjugué par sa beauté. La femme remarqua le porte-bébé et se leva en marchant vers Jiraya. Ce dernier se mit sur ses gardes. Mikoto admira Naruto qui la regardait avec ses yeux bleus. Elle lui sourit puis lui caressa la tête. Elle indiqua un siège à Jiraya pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Ensuite, elle commanda à boire à l'argenté qui s'inclina avant de sortir.

- Où est donc Kushina ? Cela fait des années que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles d'elle. Ce bébé est son fils, n'est-ce pas ? interroge Mikoto.

Quand Kakashi – l'argenté – lui avait dit qu'un dragon rouge avait besoin de son aide, elle avait compris que quelque chose avait dû arriver à son amie d'enfance.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous apprendre cette mauvaise nouvelle, mais sachez que Kushina est morte ainsi que son mari dans un accident de voiture il y a une semaine de cela, annonça Jiraya tristement.

Reparler de la mort de son fils adoptif et Kushina lui faisait mal au cœur. Mikoto se figea. Des larmes commercent à rouler le long de son visage. Sa très chère amie était morte avant même qu'elles puissent se revoir. Elles s'étaient perdues de vue après son mariage avec Fugaku. être la femme du chef ne lui permettait plus de mener sa vie comme avant. Elle était sensée être surveillée et ne pouvait pas faire un pas dehors sans avoir un garde du corps collé à ses talons. De son coté, Kushina était partie pour le France afin de continuer ses études. La distance et leurs responsabilités les empêchaient de se retrouver. Voilà maintenant que celle-ci était morte. Mikoto continua à pleurer silencieusement. Jiraya, lui, ne savait comment faire pour la consoler.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon d'environ trois ans, habillé d'un bermuda bleu foncé et un t-shirt gris – où un l'éventail rouge et blanc était représenté à son centre – et des converses noirs. Il avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière, tel le poils d'un canard. Deux mèches encadraient son visage. Une peau pâle sans défaut et une couleur d'yeux noir comme le charbon. On pouvait dire que cet enfant était d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle. Le petit garçon regarda en direction de sa mère et plissa les yeux quand il la vit pleurer. Il courut jusqu'à elle.

- Mère, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? lui demanda-il.

Jiraya fut choqué de voir que l'enfant parlait correctement, ce qui était étrange à cet âge. Normalement, les enfants faisaient des fautes quand ils s'exprimaient, et le plus étrange, ce fut qu'il dise mère et non maman, comme tout enfant. Mikoto s'essuya les yeux et se força à sourire pour ne pas inquiéter son fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras, l'installa sur ses genoux et lui fit une bise sur le front.

- Ce n'est rien Sasuke, je viens d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, c'est tout... Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, dit-elle.

Sasuke parut satisfait de sa réponse et scruta l'homme assis en face de sa mère. Ses yeux noirs rencontrent deux lagons bleus, qu'il lui rappela le ciel bleu qu'il aimait tant regarder en compagnie de son grand frère. Sans le savoir, ces deux enfants venaient de sceller à jamais leur destinée.

_A suivre_


End file.
